MEMORY
by GBlue-moon
Summary: KrisTao/HunTao. Kisah cinta itu selalu berputar diantara tipuan, pilihan, takdir, konflik dan mistery. Saat Wu Yifan menemukan takdirnya, saat itulah kesalahan terbesar di buatnya. "Kau tidak bisa mengelabuhi takdir, karena takdir itu berjalan dengan ketentuannya sendiri dan akan terjadi dengan ketentuannya."


**MEMORY**

**.**

_**Presented**_

**.**

**By **©gblue-moon

**KrisTao-HunTao**

**.**

_**Disclamer- **_Karya murni milik author Gia Sirayuki. Saya sudah mendapat persetujuan untuk meremakenya. Dan KT is This.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Look ****at****Victory**** Avaire**

_What if your body locked in a blanket_

_Of ICE ..._

_._

_._

SRAKKK!

Sepasang almond itu menelisik sesuatu yang baru saja menyapa gendang telinganya.

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah rimbunan semak-semak di belakangnya. "Siapa disana?" suaranya sedikit bergetar dan saliva tertelan di kerongkongannya.

_Krisikk_

Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan melangkah masuk kedalam semak daun belukar yang bahkan setinggi dadanya. Tangannya terulur menyingkirkan setiap rimbunan dedaunan yang memblokir pandangannya. Mata _circlenya_ terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang tak mungkin di temuinya di lingkup Victory school kini berada tepat di hadapannnya.

Meong ..

"Yasst! Lucunya!" pekiknya dan berhambur meraih kucing berwarna hitam legam itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Mencium bulunya dan tersenyum. "Siapa namamu kucing manis? Apa kau tersesat? _Ahh_ kau wangi sekali." Ujar pemuda berambut _raven_itu. School uniform nya tampak kotor dibagian lutut dan pantatnya. Wajah menawannya tak pernah berhenti menatap _black cat_ dalam gendongannya.

Sriittt

Pemuda itu berbalik, terlambat ketika sepasang mata pandanya menangkap sosok bertubuh tinggi yang melayangkan sebuah pemukul kayu di bagian tengkuknya.

Bruuk

"Bawa dia!" dan tubuhnya terjatuh dalam perangkap beberapa orang yang meraihnya dalam sekali rengkuhan. Sosok yang membawa pemukul membuang begitu saja balok tumpul itu keatas tanah dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan? Dimana teman sebangkumu? Huang Zi tao?" pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata cekung itu menatap satu-satunya wanita dewasa yang berada dalam ruang kelas dengan wajah malasnya, sebelum menggeleng dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada tuan Huang agar tidak membolos lagi dipelajaranku kalau tidak mau mendapatkan detensi dari ku." Mata seperti tikus itu menyapu pemandangan seluruh kelas dengan wajah tegas. Sebelum kembali pada papan putih berisikan rumus-rumus tentang _limit_, _aljabar_ dan teman-temannya.

PUK

Seseorang melempar kertas tepat mengenai punggung namja bersurai pirang itu. Xi Luhan menoleh. Tatapan _turquose_ miliknya menemukan sosok laki-laki berwajah rupawan sekaligus tampan luar biasa. Oh Sehun, siswa laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi badan proporsional serta wajahnya yang begitu _cool_ ketika melontarkan senyuman.

Menjawab dengan bisikan kecil, Luhan lantas mengulum senyum termanisnya untuk laki-laki yang kerap disapa Sehun itu. "Aku sungguh tidak tau dimana si panda itu." Celetuknya.

Tampak wajah kecewa Sehun sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Dan mengacuhkan tatapan penuh harap pemuda berwajah manis bermarga Xi itu.

.

.

.

Engghh ..

Sangat perlahan, kedua obsidian miliknya membuka. Tangannya mengucek kelopak matanya yang terasa buram untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Pemuda pemilik bibir _curve_ itu mengerjap dengan cepatnya.

Ohhhh

Memundurkan tubuhnya karena terkejut mendapati sepasang heterogenik tengah menatap lurus kedalam matanya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dan tidak dipungkiri meskipun sosok didepannya tampak seumuran dengannya, tapi tatapan tajam itu seolah mengintimidasi dan memerangkap sekujur pergerakannya.

"Jangan bergerak. Tetap diam ditempatmu!" perintah sosok itu yang sukses memberikan _efek fatal_ bagi pemuda bermata panda sehingga membuatnya berfikir untuk tidak mengambil langkah yang _limit _bahaya dalam alarm otaknya.

Cuup

Sepasang maniknya mengerjap semakin cepat dan cepat, otaknya nya menolak untuk berfikir apapun, ataupun memberikan kontraksi untuk memahami situasi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang jelas hanya sesuatu yang terasa lembut kini menyentuh permukaan bibirnya memberikan _impuls _getaran dalam tubuhnya.

"_Delicious_..." ungkap sosok itu selesai menyentuh bibir _curve_ itu dengan bibirnya. Ia lantas mengusap bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Tersadar dari kesalahan berfikirnya, pemuda berwajah manis itu lantas memundurkan tubuhnya. "A-apa yang baru saja k-kau lakukan?" tanyannya dengan wajah bodoh sembari menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Salam perkenalkan... !" sosok itu mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum, sementara pemuda yang lainnya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Aku Wu Yifan. Siapa namamu?".

"H-Huang Zi Tao." Jawabnya terbata.

Laki-laki dengan obsidian tajam itu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan kesana kemari sambil bersedekap dada. Bila Tao memperhatikannya akan seperti _Mark Bob_ dalam sejarah peradapan London dengan gaya khas detectivenya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Kris telak pada pemuda yang keningnya berkerut heran serta bingung di atas ranjang.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau Ace?"

Tao menggeleng dengan wajah bodohnya. Tentu saja ia tidak tau. Memangnya apa itu Ace? laki-laki didepannya benar-benar aneh. Ia kembali berjalan kesana kemari seolah mengabaikan remaja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Menghela nafasnya. Kris berhenti mondar-mandir lalu duduk bersila di hadapan anak laki-laki yang masih memakai school uniform itu.

"Kau akan kehilangan memorymu. Itulah kata Ace."

Remaja laki-laki beriris gelap itu sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan sosok dihadapannya. Bicaranya seperti berputar-putar dan penuh dengan teka-teki yang mengalahkan penjelasan Miss. Tiffany dalam pelajaran _Brain Trainee_. Tao menggeleng lalu melihat ke arah sosok yang sangat dekat dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. aku tidak tau siapa Ace, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Cup

Ia mengerjap bingung ketika sosok tinggi itu kembali melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada kedua belahan daging lembutnya itu.

"Ace. Dia adalah kucing hitam yang kau temukan di halaman belakang sekolah Victory Avaire. Sekolah itu adalah milikku begitu pula dengan panti asuhan tempatmu tinggal Huang Zitao."

"_What_?" pekik Tao terperanggah.

Mulut berbibir plum itu menganga takjub. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemilik Victory Avaire. Tao selalu berfikir jika pemilik panti asuhan dan sekolah itu adalah pria botak tua yang selalu menyemayamkan cerutu dengan aroma khas tembakau di sudut bibirnya.

Tetapi dugaannya meleset jauh. Kris, nama itu ternyata milik seorang laki-laki yang begitu tampan dan masih sangat muda. Mungkin lebih tua sedikit dari pada dirinya. Lebih tidak terduga begitu Kris memberitaukan identitas aslinya. Nama yang begitu mudah untuk di hafalnya diluar kepala.

'Wu Yifan'

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya saat laki-laki beriris heterogenik itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh seulas hamparan seperti kapas di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ace adalah kucing yang istimewa. Tapi hanya aku yang mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran kucing itu."

"A-apa Kucing itu bisa melihat masa depan?" sedikit aneh memang saat menanyakan hal itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika Tao sekedar bertanya.

"Saat kau menciumnya. Tanpa kau sadari, dia membaca jalan takdirmu. Aku memiliki telepati dengan kucing itu. Maaf, membawamu kemari dengan cara kasar. Ku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Tidak akan ceroboh lagi, dan menjaga diriku sendiri agar tidak mengalami hal yang akan membuat memoryku hilang. _I 'm promise_." Janjinya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan sang pemilik Victory Avaire.

Kris menggeleng. Membuat sosok dihadapannya itu memiringkan kepala bingung. "Aku tidak suka berjanji dengan pengikat jari. Rasanya terlalu berat, bagaimana kalau diganti dengan ini."

Rasa bergejolak yang membuat tubuhnya seperti kembali berkontraksi, didalam perutnya seperti ada yang berterbangan. Ah, yang jelas hal itu membuat Tao serasa melayang.

Melayang oleh sentuhan yang menyapu lembut kedua belahan bibirnya. _Filtrasi_ dalam jantungnya seolah mengharuskannya untuk berkerja lebih keras lagi ketika detakan yang diluar batas maksimum itu membludak bagai bendungan yang hampir lepas kendali.

Sapuan hangat itu menjelajah tanpa halangan didalam rongga mulutnya. Menyesap segala rasa yang ada, hingga berakhir dengan kecupan beruntun tanpa jeda namun begitu lembut.

"Aku sangat menyukai janji dengan perantara ciuman. Sebelum kau kembali ke sekolah, habiskanlah terlebih dahulu coklat hangatmu. Selamat menikmati harimu."

Ia masih belum bergeming meskipun sosok laki-laki dengan pandangan mengeliminasi khas rubah pengintainya itu telah lama menghilang dari balik pintu berbahan kayu _mahoni_ dengan plitur coklat yang elegan.

'_Ah, he is a misterious manly.' _Gumannya pelan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Semejak ia meninggalkan mansion mewah pemilik Victory Avaire. Tao menundukan wajahnya saat wanita bermata seperti tikus itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Miss Jessicca, wanita bersanggul berat dengan maskaranya yang meluber hingga memenuhi bagian matanya, membuatnya tampak seperti seekor burung hantu itu akhirnya duduk dan menyilangkan kaki.

"Kau mengundurkan diri? _Why_ Mr. Huang? Dan kau juga keluar dari panti?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata _squarenya _keatas. Tao masih sibuk menunduk, entah kenapa mulutnya serasa terkunci rapat seperti ada lem _super glue_ yang menahannya agar tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jangan membuatku memberikan nilai _minus_ padamu Huang Zitao." Suara wanita itu meninggi. Hal itu justru membuat Tao menutup kedua obsidiannya.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk berhenti."

Wanita itu terpaku. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursi beludru berlapis sutra miliknya dan menghampiri laki-laki berjas dengan beberapa pendamping dibelakangnya itu. Senyum palsu yang lebih mirip dengan kudanil tersungging di bibir wanita itu.

"Oh. Master Kris, selamat datang di dalam kantorku yang kecil ini" ucapnya merendah. Ia langsung menarik kursi beludru miliknya sebagai tempat duduk untuk laki-laki yang baru saja dipanggilnya Kris.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Miss Jessicca. Aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan apa yang diminta Huang Zitao untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah dan meninggalkan panti."

"T-tapi… itu…"

BRAK

Wanita berparas minor itu terlonjak kaget. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah laki-laki yang baru saja menggebrak meja di kantornya itu.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan segera mengurus surat-surat untuk Huang Zitao." Cicitnya takut tidak berani melirik sedikitpun ke arah Kris.

Senyuman rapi terlontar dari sudut bibir Kris. Ia melirik sosok dalam rengkuhanya itu dari ekor matanya. Sementara remaja berwajah manis itu seperti kehilangan auranya. Pancaran ceria yang biasanya timbul dalam tatapan matanya seolah menguap seperti _mermaid_.

Ada apa dengan Huang Zitao? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang penglihatan prihal masa depannya?

**.**

**MEMORY**

**KrisTao**

**.**

_**7 years later**_

CUP

Kecupan itu selalu melayang dari bibir Kris pada sosok menawan yang selama ini hidup tersembunyi dalam mansion mewahnya.

Tujuh tahun berlalu dan semuanya masih amat terkendali. Ramalan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun satu hal yang disayangkan. Sosok menawan itu tidak ubahnya seperti sebuah _manekin_ hidup yang mempesona. Wajahnya masih sangat manis, dan bibir _curve_-nya tampak semakin menawan tiap harinya. Ia bisa tersenyum dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan. Namun dalam manik _circle _itu hanya ada sebuah kekosongan layaknya _black hole_ yang terselubung.

"Kemarilah."

Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kris merupakan perintah mutlak yang wajib dipatuhinya. Tanpa berucap, pemuda panda itu berjalan mendekat. Ia mengangguk mengerti saat melihat orang yang dipatuhinya menepuk kedua pahanya.

Sebuah isyarat agar Tao duduk dipangkuannya.

Jemarinya dengan lembut menelusuri sisi wajah sang kekasih. Menjalar sampai pada pelipisnya, lalu turun lagi mengitari bibir yang tampak kenyal dan lembut itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ciuman penuh kehangatan terjadi.

"Bersiaplah, nanti malam adalah perayaan terbesar untuk memperingati berdirinya Victory Avaire. Kau harus tampil semenawan mungkin."

Dengan patuhnya pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Warna apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Seiring pertanyaan itu terlontar, tangan nakal Kris sudah bergerilya mengelus dan meraba permukaan rata perut kekasihnya tanpa sedikitpun mendapatkan protes dari pemiliknya. Ia bergumam pelan sampai akhirnya senyum itu muncul tertarik di kedua sudut mulutnya. Kris menelusupkan tangannya masuk lebih jauh menelusuri arah selatan tubuh Tao. Tepatnya bagian privat sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kalau hitam? Kau akan sangat menarik dan begitu mempesona dengan warna itu." Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk menuruti apa yang Kris ucapkan.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memuaskanmu sejenak sayang." Kris langsung menarik wajah kekasihnya dan melumat dengan rakus bibir plum yang telah menjadi miliknya itu tanpa berniat melepasnya lagi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Mansion mewah pemilik Victory Avaire dipenuhi dengan sosok-sosok bergaya elegan degan balutan jas serta gaun malam yang begitu _fantastis._ Berbagai minuman tersedia. Dari aneka _wine_, _coktail_, _tequila_, _martini_, brandy, wiski, bir, _vodka_, sampanye_, rum_ dan beraneka lainnya.

Wu Yifan berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Laki-laki berkuasa itu bahkan menebarkan senyum mautnya pada puluhan tamu terhormatnya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tatapan sesungguhnya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri disampingya. Laki-laki dengan kemeja hitam dan rambut pirang terang itu tidak bisa mengecoh setiap mata yang berusaha menelanjanginya. Wajah menawananya mampu menyihir setiap pandangan mata yang melayang ke arahnya. Huang Zi tao, ia bagaikan sebuah keajaiban yang muncul dalam pesta besar yang diadakan oleh pemilik Victory Avaire.

"Ah, Master Kris. Senang rasanya bisa menghadiri pesta agungmu." Kris membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Merayakan berdirinya Victory Avaire adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbagi." Seorang pria berjas beludru dengan perut buncit itu tertawa sambil meminum _cocktail_ dalam genggamannya. Kris bahkan yakin pria tua ini sedang berusaha menjeratnya dengan lidah-lidah manis dalam ucapannya. 'Lidah ular' Orang-orang seperti inilah yang memang harus di waspadai. Satu hal yang Kris tangkap. Mata seperti kucing itu sekarang tengah melirik _Yang Berharga_ miliknya.

Kris mendecih pelan saat menangkap George Brosenburg menatap Tao dengan tatapan intens. Kris bahkan sudah ingin mencongkel kedua mata pria itu agar tidak menelanjangi miliknya.

"_Aniway._ Siapakah gerangan orang special yang ada disamping anda Master Kris?"

"_He is __My Love_." Jawab Kris singkat.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut. Namun ia berhasil menyamarkan dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah lubang telinga Tao. "Carilah udara segar. Aku akan menyusulmu." Ucapan Kris berakhir dengan sebuah jilatan kecil yang dilakukannya di lubang telinga Tao membuat laki-laki itu mendesah kecil sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan pesta seperti apa yang baru saja di perintahkan Kris padanya.

Segelas _wine_ _voustrangest 83_ menemani laki-laki pemilik surai pirangyang berdiri di balkon sambil menatap ke arah deburan ombak di pesirir tempat diadakan pesta besar.

Tap

Tap

Ia bahkan tidak menoleh meskipun telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu ... Tao... "

Setelah mendengar seseorang yang berucap, barulah laki-laki itu menoleh.

Dalam sekali tatapan, sosok penyapa yang beberapa saat lalu berucap, seolah merasakan perbedaan yang begitu kental. 'Tao' seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan nama itu telah berubah. Sorotan matanya berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Keceriaan, kelembutan, dan kehangatan telah lenyap dari mata itu. Yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah dingin dan beku, seperti lucutan es yang berbentuk jarum. Hingga sekali bertatapan seolah hati tertusuk oleh ketajamannya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya masih menatap laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sebaris kalimatpun.

SEET

"Oh Sehun. Kau biasa memanggilku Sehun. Kau tidak ingat?" sepasang _circle_ itu masih memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkung yang mengaku dirinya Sehun?

Tatapan matanya menajam.

Dalam sekali sentakan. Laki-laki berwajah menawan itu berhasil menarik tangannya. Ia lantas berjalan menjauh dari balkon menyisakan sosok lainnya dalam keterheranan dan ketidakpercayaannya.

Ia yakin, bahwa seseorang yang baru saja bersamanya adalah Huang Zi tao. Seorang _Classmate _tujuh tahun yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya setelah lama menghilang?

Laki-laki jangkung itu menghela nafas. Tatapannya masih mengekori sosok menawan yang sekarang berada disamping seseorang yang sangat dihafalnya. Tentu saja, sang pemilik Victory Avaire sekaligus panti asuhan tempat tinggal Tao dulu. Wu Yifan atau Kris lebih tepatnya.

Memilih kembali pada acara pesta, Sehun masih belum melepas perhatiannya pada sosok teman yang selama ini dicarinya. Semuanya masih penuh dengan misteri. Sesuatu yang memang harus segera diungkapkan. Apa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

"Tunggulah sebentar, tuan Kris akan segera turun." Sehun mengangguk ketika seorang _butler _mempersilakan ia duduk dan meminum secangkir teh sambil menunggu pemilik mansoin. Tekadnya sudah bulat, bahwa ia akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Huang ZiTao. Setidaknya menyamar sebagai pelayan baru tidak masalah untuk mendekati apa yang menjadi incarannya.

Obsidian itu menjelajah mengelilingi isi ruangan yang begitu _glamours_ dan _elegan_. Tidak perlu diragukan, seperti apa pemilik semua ini. Orang itu pasti memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi.

Tap

Tap

Sehun menoleh saat telinganya menangkap derap langkah kaki yang menggaung menuruni tangga spiral dalam mansion mewah tempatnya berada, sesosok laki-laki yang begitu berwibawa, gagah yang dapat dipastikan bagaimana wajah tampannya, berdiri di atas anak tangga tiga terbawah dari arahnya.

"Tuan, dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi penjaga tuan muda. Pendidikan dan fisiknya sangat sempurna untuk tugas itu." Ucap sang _butler_ membuat Wu Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tugasmu cukup satu, mengawasi satu kamar dalam mansionku. Jangan pernah menyentuh apapun yang berada di kamar itu. Kau hanya perlu barjaga di depan pintu dan melaporkan padaku jika penghuni kamar menginginkan sesuatu." Sangat jelas dan to the point. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk.

"Baik tuan. Saya akan melakukan seperti perintah Anda."

Wu Yifan mengulas seringai lalu melepas jawaban dengan anggukannya.

Ah, hanya seperti ini? Cukup mudah menurut Sehun. Setelah ini, ia harus mencari sesuatu dan memastikan sesuatu.

"Naiklah keatas. Kamar nomor dua dari kanan." Sehun mengangguk mematuhi perintah Laki-laki berobsidian tajam itu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Sehun, hanya bisa mengulur senyum kecut begitu matanya menangkap siapa yang harus dijaganya. Seorang manusia yang begitu indah dan menawan. Surai pirangnya menutupi dahi dan kedua keping matanya yang terpejam. Menandakan sosok itu masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

'Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Tao yang dulu. Teman sekelasku yang ceria dan hidup. Bukan boneka tanpa jiwa yang ada dihadapanku seperti sekarang.' Sumpah pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

**.**

**MEMORY**

**Kristao**

**.**

Hari silih berganti. Satu kalipun tak terbesit dalam benak seorang Oh Sehun berhenti dari tekadnya. Ia terus mendekati boneka menawan milik Kris. Pemuda yang menurutnya adalah Huang Zitao, sosok temannya yang menghilang tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi sayang, sosok itu terlalu dingin seperti mayat hidup yang tidak pernah berekspresi.

Namun, harapan Sehun kembali tumbuh saat ia berhasil menangkap sebuah ketertarikan di dalam sepasang _circle_ milik Tao yang tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat sesuatu yang dibawa pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

'sebuah kalung berbandul bulan.'

"_Moon__lihgt._ Sebuah cahaya harapan. Bukankah dulu kau bercerita pada Emily Burke dan Evelyn Henley tentang kisah kelinci dan cahaya bulan? Kau ingat?" Jemari Tao terulur dan menyentuh bandul berbentuk lingkaran bulan di telapak tangan Sehun. Hanya sedikit yang terpancar dari sosok menawan itu.

Setelah beberapa hari bersamanya, Sehun menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Tao tidak bicara dengan orang lain selain Wu Yifan. Kris pemilik mansion sekaligus Victory Avaire. Entah apa penyebabnya, karena itulah alasan Sehun berada di tempat ini.

"Aku akan memakaikannya." Ujarnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sehun mendekatkan kalung itu ke leher Tao.

Namun sesuatu yang tertangkap matanya, membuat niatnya terurung. Sebuah kalung lain menggantung dileher Tao. Kalung _rosario_ yang sedikit berbeda. Ia baru akan menyentuh kalung itu saat sebuah suara baritone mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

DEG

Sehun menelan ludah. Buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya. Ia berbalik dan menoleh. Sepasang onixnya menangkap postur yang sudah begitu dikenalnya. Wu Yifan menatap penuh kecurigaan padanya.

"_Nothing_. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untuk tuan muda." Ucapnya berusaha menyamarkan nada terbata atau gugup.

"Dia tidak memakai barang pemberian dari orang lain. _Honney,_ kemarilah."

Tao tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. Sebuah pelukan dilepaskannya untuk Kris sebelum bibir mereka menyatu dalam sentuhan lembut yang menuntut. Sementara Sehun memilih menundukkan kepalanya menghindari pemandangan yang memang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lihat.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat Kris."

Mata heterogenik itu melirik dengan sorot tajam dan penuh ejekan kebanggaan. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini Lay."

Sosok dengan balutan pakaian hitam kelam itu tersenyum. Matanya yang seperti kistal mengerjap dalam suasana remang. "Kau yang membuat keputusanmu sendiri." Ucapnya.

Keduanya saling terdiam saat Kris menuangkan segelas _red wine congsiusict 88_ ke dalam dua gelas berkaki lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan sosok beraura gelap itu.

"Kau bahkan menggunakan kucing peliharaan ku untuk menipunya. Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Sanggup bertahan dengan keadaanya yang seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa itu."

Kris meneguk sedikit _wine_ dalam genggamannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kupilih selain cara ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengannya. Kau yang membuatku mengambil pilihan ini."

"_Selfish_!"

Sosok bernama Lay itu duduk dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan anggun. "Kau tau satu hal. Aku hanya meramalkan masa depanmu Kris. Kaulah yang menentukan sendiri arahnya. Kau beruntung dia tidak memiliki keluarga atau saudara. Dia seorang yang hidup sendirian. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika sampai dia memiliki nasib yang lain."

Kris membiarkan otaknya berfikir tentang sebuah ramalan yang beberapa tahun lalu di dengarnya dari orang yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"_**Kau akan bertemu dengan takdirmu. Seorang laki-laki yang me**__**miliki pandangan mat**__**a**__** yang berbeda dari yang lain**__**. Laki-laki yang pertama kali mencium kucing hitam milik sang peramal. Tapi dia akan meninggal tepat setelah umurnya mencapai 17 tahun."**_

Saat itulah Kris bertemu dengan Huang Zitao. Pemuda penuh keceriaan dan manis. Laki-laki pertama yang tidak sungkan mencium kucing hitam milik Zhang Yizing. Sang peramal keluarga Wu.

Diantara semak ilalang itu Kris melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa sosok pemuda menawan yang ada tak jauh darinya itu adalah takdirnya kelak. Tapi mengingat tentang ramalan kematian yang akan menimpa pemuda indah itu membuat Kris tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Ia langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menyuruh orang-orang bawahannya membawa pemuda dengan tanda khas lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Pria tampan dan berwibawa itu menghela nafas.

"Waktu itu aku memberikan dua pilihan padamu untuk mengubah ramalan kematian pemuda itu. Pertama, melupakanya. Membiarkan Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah menjadi takdirmu, membebaskannya dari Wu Yifan. Serta pilihan yang kedua dia akan selalu berada disampingmu tapi dengan jiwa yang kosong. Menjadi seseorang yang hanya mendengarkanmu dengan seluruh kenangan serta pikiran yang terhapus total."

Lay meneguk kembali _wine _dalam gelasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau memilih yang kedua. Kau egois Kris." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengernyit saat Kris membalas ucapannya dengan decihan serta senyuman meremehkan.

"Pilihan yang kau berikan padaku tidak masuk akal keduanya. Kau menuduhku egois? Bagaimana jika aku memilih melepas Huang Zi Tao dari takdirku. Dia akan tetap mati bukan? Meskipun waktunya mundur dari ketentuan. Bisa saja dia akan mati saat berumur 18, 20, tetap saja dia akan mati ujungnya."

"Jika sekarang dia hanya seperti boneka yang tidak berjiwa, tidak masalah bagiku. Karena dia ada disampingku. Selamanya bersamaku. Dan tidak perlu 'mati' seperti ramalan itu."

"Tetap saja. Dia akan kembali seperti semula begitu kau melepas pengikat yang kuberikan pada tubuhnya."

"Ah, kalung _rosario _itu? Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya tanpa perintah dariku." Ucap Kris penuh keyakinan.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan kehilangan semuanya."

" _Kau tidak bisa mengelabui takdir." _ Ucap sang peramal.

"_Takdir itu berjalan dengan ketentuannya sendiri dan akan terjadi dengan ketentuannya."_

Kris kembali mendecih. "Huang Zi tao adalah takdirku. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan dia dariku. Sekalipun itu takdir."

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Bulan baru musim ini aku akan pergi. Saat itu aku tidak bisa membantumu apapun lagi. Satu pesanku, jagalah Huang Zi Tao baik-baik kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."

Laki-laki beriris tajam itu mengangguk. Ia menatap sosok peramal Zhang Yizing yang meneguk habis _wine-_nya lalu meletakkan gelas ke atas meja. Dia tersenyum kecil, setelahnya menghilang dari pandangan begitu pintu berdentum menutup.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berhasil membawa Tao keluar dari mansion mewah yang menguncinya. Tapi, tetap saja hanya wajah datar yang didapatnya. Jika itu Tao yang dulu dikenalnya. Mungkin laki-laki cute itu akan menjerit dan melompat-lompat bahagia begitu melihat matahari yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyapa langit pagi dengan saduran warna terangnya.

Obsidian Sehun kembali tertuju pada sesuatu yang menggantung di leher pemuda bermata panda itu. Sebuah _rosario_ yang sedikit aneh menurutnya. Seingatnya, Tao tidak pernah memiliki benda semacam itu. Apakah itu yang mempengaruhi Tao selama ini? Dengan lancang laki-laki berpostur tinggi itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Hingga dalam sekali sentakan, kalung _rosario_ dengan bandul _salib_ itu terlepas dari leher jenjang Tao. Keping mata Sehun terus mengamati benda dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sosok menawan disampingnya yang mengerjabkan mata dengan cepat.

Laki-laki berwajah menawan itu menghembuskan nafasnya terburu, peluh muncul di hamparan pelipisnya. Berulang kali jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Seperti jantungnya terpompa dan hatinya berdebar tidak terkontrol.

BRUK

Sehun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Tao terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Laki-laki pirang itu tidak sadarkan diri seketika. Panik menyerangnya. Buru-buru diangkatnya sosok menawan itu kedalam gendongannya, membawanya ke dalam mansion.

Blak

Pintu berplitur dari bahan pilihan itu terbuka kasar saat seorang laki-laki penuh kewibawaan menjeblaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" suara itu sedikit mampu menghenyakkan Sehun dari kekhawatirannya. Kris berdiri tepat di tepi ranjang. Menatap sulit pada sosok yang tengah berbaring itu.

DEG

Satu yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu terpaku begitu menyadari sesuatu yang menghilang dari tubuh kekasihnya. Kalung pengikat Tao telah lenyap dari lehernya.

Ketakutan menerpa Kris saat matanya tidak melihat benda yang selama ini menjadi pengikat jiwa kekasihnya. Dimana kalung _rosario _itu? Kris mengalihkan tatapan pada satu-satunya penghuni lain yang ada dalam kamar itu.

"Kau tau dimana kalung yang biasanya dipakai Taoziku?" tanyanya sedikit terbesit nada tuduhan. Sementara pemuda jangkung itu menelan dalam-dalam air ludahnya. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun diam-diam tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat kalung _rosario_ mencoba memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Saat membawa tuan muda keluar, saya sudah tidak melihat benda yang tuan maksud."

"Arghhhh!"

Sehun tersentak begitu laki-laki berwibawa itu tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia memilih menunduk dalam-dalam sembari memperhatikan wajah mewawan sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama saat mereka sama-sama menyaksikan pemandangan yang mampu membuat waktu sejenak berhenti.

Tao perlahan membuka sepasang haselnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam kurun waktu yang sekian lama. Akhirnya Sehun melihat hasel itu bersinar kembali. Bukan tatapan kosong tanpa jiwa.

Sepasang mata berlingkar gelap itu mengerjap pelan.

Kris terpaku saat Tao membentuk senyuman kecil di sudut bibirnya. Laki-laki itu terpesona, senyum yang selama ini disekapnya, senyum yang beberapa waktu ini di penjarakannya dan senyum yang selama ini di perangkapnya kini berpendar di hadapannya menghiasi wajah seorang Huang Zi tao.

_**God,**_

Tanpa disadarinya, setitik kecil bulir bening itu menetes begitu saja dari sudut mata Kris.

Bruk

Laki-laki itu terduduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua lututnya membentur lantai. Sedangkan Sehun terlalu terpukau melihat sosok _classmate_-nya telah kembali seperti dulu. "Tao.. Huang Zitao?" bisiknya pelan.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tao mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya mengerjap bingung apalagi saat melihat sosok teman sekelasnya yang juga berada disampingnya. Sepasang hasel gelapnya beralih pada laki-laki lain yang tertunduk.

"Oh. Tuan Kris!" pekiknya lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Perlahan Kris mengangkat wajahnya mencoba menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Eum!" jawaban berupa anggukan mantap dari sosok menawan itu membuat Kris justru menangis dalam tawa.

"Bukankah kau adalah pemilik kucing hitam yang sangat lucu itu? Ace? Bolehkah aku melihat kucing itu lagi?"

Perih. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu menjalar begitu saja saat melihat sinar yang terpancar dari kedua mata panda milik Tao yang tampak begitu berbinar. Sampai Kris tidak menyadari saat pemuda cantik itu memanggil laki-laki jangkung yang sedari tadi tersenyum puas.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah yang keluar dari bibir Kris itu sebenarnya membuat enggan Sehun untuk menurutinya. Tapi saat ini ia masih dalam status bawahan seorang Wu Yifan dan mau tidak mau ia harus tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan laki-laki itu padanya.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Tao tanpa sedikitpun menggeser kembar onixnya dari sosok yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar masih mengingatku?" tanya Kris lagi berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri setelah memastikan kepergian Sehun dengan lirikan melalui ekor matanya pada pintu yang baru saja menutup.

"Tentu saja. Terakhir bertemu, kau memberikanku segelas coklat hangat yang sangat lezat. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kebaikanmu itu tuan. _Never._" Kris tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyumnya untuk Tao. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai surai pirang kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati lagi coklat hangat bersama-sama." Tawar sosok berwibawa itu. Tao sedikit tercenung, namun ia tetap mengangggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. "Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkannya. Istirahatlah sejenak." Lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Mengunci? Untuk apa laki-laki itu mengunci pintu? Pikir Tao tidak mengerti. Ia lebih memilih mencoba mengingat kembali sesuatu yang dialaminya setelah pergi dari mansion pemilik Victory Avaire. Namun yang terekam dalam _memory_-nya saat ini adalah potongan-potongan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan kedua obsidiannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kris kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir berisikan coklat hangat. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang setelah meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas meja nackhas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris saat memperhatikan wajah bingung Tao. Laki-laki bermata panda itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mewarnai rambutku menjadi pirang. Aku juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali tubuhku menjadi lebih besar seperti sekarang. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan semuanya berubah. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu tuan Kris."

"Bagaimana semua ini terj_"

CUP

Satu kecupan menghentikan seruan bibir Tao untuk bergumam. "Tak apa. Yang penting kau masih mengingatku. Itu sudah cukup. Lebih baik kita menikmati coklat hangat untuk mengenang pertemuan kita.

"_All right._" Sambut laki-laki berhasel _circle_ kelam itu dengan penuh semangat. Kris meraih kedua cangkir itu dan mengulurkannya pada Tao yang disambut antusias pemuda itu seperti mendapat tiket masuk restoran milik Fredirck Losennet di dekat panti asuhan yang dahulu sering dikunjunginya.

"Untuk sebuah takdir baru." Ucap Kris.

"Untuk kebaikan tuan Kris sang pemilik Victory Avaire." Sahut Tao penuh semangat.

"Untuk sebuah kenangan baru."

"Untuk persahabatan kita."

"Untuk Huang Zitao."

"Untuk master Kris."

Keduanya sama-sama meneguk cangkir berisikan coklat hangat itu.

Ahhh..

"_Delicious_." Seru Tao sambil mengusap sisa cairan di sudut bibirnya. Sementara Kris justru terisak membuat pemuda dihadapannya tecenung heran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kris tidak menjawabnya, ia justru menggelengkan kepala masih terus terisak. "Katakan padaku. Kenapa Anda seperti ini tuan? Berceritalah padaku." Tao menjadi panik saat melihat Kris terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya begitu Kris mulai berhenti terisak hendak menyentuh bahu laki-laki berwibawa itu.

PUK

BRUK

Ohh!

Suara Tao tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tepat saat tangannya menyentuh pundak Kris, ia melihat laki-laki itu sudah menutup kedua matanya dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tubuh pria itu ambruk di tepi ranjang.

Tao menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan saat tanpa sengaja tangannya terbentur meja nackhas hingga alas cangkir yang berisikan coklat hangat itu terjatuh dengan bunyi kelontang yang cukup nyaring.

Hanya satu dalam pikirannya saat mengingat bahwa ia sebelumnya melihat sosok teman sekolahnya di Victory Avaire, Oh Sehun jelas berada di tempat ini bersamanya.

"Sehun!" teriaknya. Namun mendadak tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin berteriak lagi, tapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Suaranya seolah menghilang meskipun mulutnya terbuka untuk berteriak. Tao berlari mendekati tangga spiral dalam mansion itu.

Ia menjadi panik saat merasakan penglihatannya mulai tidak berfungsi secara normal. Ada banyak kabut dan warna putih mendominasi. Tao mengeratkan pegangannya pada tepian anak tannga.

"Tao!" panggilan itu seperti suara malaikat yang membuat senyum Tao mampu berkembang. Ia berbalik dan samar-samar melihat sosok Sehun berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Sehun..." ucapnya sebelum pegangannya pada tepi tangga melemah sampai akhirnya terlepas. Tao tidak mampu lagi menjejakkan kedua kakinya dengan sempurna menyebabkan keseimbangannya terlepas dan tubuhnya ambruk ke belakang.

Suara terakhir yang didengarnya adalah sebuah teriakan yang menyerukan namanya.

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu akhirnya menutup sepasang _almond circle-_nya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang hingga sesuatu yang keras membentur kepalanya. Semuanya menjadi tidak terasa lagi dan gelap.

.

.

.

_**The day...**_

Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri dan menatap sepasang peti mati di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah _rosario_ _salib_.

Sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa mengetahui apapun tentang misteri yang telah terjadi pada _classmate-_nya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada seorang pemilik Victory Avaire. Laki-laki berwibawa dan tampan Wu Yifan.

Ia tidak mengerti saat menemukan cangkir berisikan coklat hangat yang kemungkinan milik Tao dan Kris yang sudah dicampur dengan dua jenis racun yang berbeda. _Sianida_ dan _Strychnim_? Apa maksudnya?

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mengerubuni otak Sehun sudah seperti lebah _rugenia_ yang terus berdengung yang justru membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak mawar berlambang kematian itu.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan _Dear_. Penantian kita sudah selesai dan kaulah yang akan memiliki segalanya."

Sritt

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja mendengar suara mencurigakan dari dalam sebuah kamar di mansion mewah keluarga Wu.

Obsidiannya mencoba mengintip apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Ada dua orang sosok laki-laki.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Kau memang orang yang hebat Lay. Terimakasih, sudah menjadikanku satu-satunya pewaris tunggal bangsawan Wu."

"Orang-orang tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa penyebab kematian seorang Wu Yifan adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Wu Suho." Ucap sosok yang di panggil Lay itu.

DEG

Sehun meremat _rosario_ dalam genggamannya. Ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang baru saja disebut Wu Suho itu berbalik dan menyeringai setan. Laki-laki itu meletakkan gelas dalam genggamannya ke atas meja.

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Bagaimana caramu membuat laki-laki bernama Tao itu seperti benar-benar tersihir dan kehilangan ingatannya seperti itu."

"Apa kau memang memiliki kekuatan _supernatural_?" Suho bertanya lagi memastikan.

Lay tertawa sejenak. "Aku hanya memberikannya minuman khusus dari racikan tertentu. Bunga Heroforia yang kutanam benar-benar sangat ampuh. Ah, racikan itu hanya leluhurku yang memiliknya. Aku memberinya setiap hari selama tujuh tahun ini. Karena itulah ia seperti orang yang memiliki penyakit _Autis_ dan hanya menuruti ucapan seseorang yang selalu ia dengar suaranya pertama kali saat ia membuka matanya. Dan orang itu adalah kakakmu Wu Yifan. Sayangnya sehari sebelum kematiannya, aku lupa memberikannya. Dan pemuda itu akhirnya kembali seperti semula."

Suho mengangguk ditambah sebuah senyum penuh ejekan. "Kau benar-benar mengelabui kakakku." Cetusnya.

"Dia yang terlalu bodoh. Percaya dengan ramalan dan kalung pengikat yang sebenarnya ku dapat dari _souvenir _karena rajin mengunjungi gereja di dekat panti asuhan Victory Avaire dulu."

Lay tiba-tiba memeluk Suho. Lalu menyandarkan wajahnya pada punggung laki-laki bermarga Wu itu. Putra kedua dari bangsawan pemilik Victory Avaire.

"Apakah aku sudah cukup pantas untuk menjadi calon pendampingmu?" tanyannya.

Wu Suho melepas pelukan Lay. Ia menyeringai tipis sebelum mengarahkan sesuatu ke pada sosok berkulit putih pucat itu.

Lay langsung memekik saat melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang sekarang berada didepan matanya.

_Resolte T95_ sebuah _handgun_ buatan Rusia yang digunakan untuk membunuh tanpa menimbulkan jejak sedikitpun baik itu suara maupun darah sekalipun. _Resolte T95_ adalah senjata pembunuh yang di desain khusus berdasarakan pesanan. "Suho... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti. Namun Suho tetap mencetak seringai di tepi bibirnya.

"Melenyapkanmu. Apa lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda _Dear_..."

_Cih_

"Kau sudah tau terlalu banyak masalah keluarga Wu. Karena itulah kau pantas mati."

STAP

Bruk

Dalam satu detik, Lay rubuh dan tekulai begitu saja di atas lantai. Zhang Yizing atau sering di kenal dengan Lay yang dianggap peramal bagi keluarga Wu itu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sebutir peluru perak merenggut nyawanya begitu saja. Tanpa suara, tanpa peringatan dan tanpa diketahuinya sama sekali.

Blak

Wu Suho tersentak dan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang dipenuhi dengan amarah serta sorotan yang begitu tajam di kedua obsidian miliknya.

"Siapa Kau? Apa maumu brengsek?" seru Suho menatap sengit pada sosok jangkung itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus berjalan mendekat sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan sampai Suho menodongnya dengan _handgun_ miliknya.

"Mendekat sekali lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan akan mencabut nyawamu 'bodoh'!" pekiknya.

Oh Sehun melempar kalung _rosario_ yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya keatas. Membuat mata Suho terfokus pada kalung itu dan melupakan sosok jangkung dihadapannya.

Saat itulah semuanya berubah.

SET

Sehun mengambil alih pistol dalam genggaman Suho. Membalikkan keadaan dan mengarahkan _handgun_ itu tepat di ulu hati pewaris kedua keluarga Wu tersebut. Dalam satu kali hitungan detik, semuanya pun berakhir.

STAP

SRAK

BRUK

"Aku datang untuk membunuhmu. Apa lagi?" ucap suara baritone itu enteng.

Wu Suho terbelalak tidak percaya. Namun tubuhnya ambruk dan laki-laki yang sebenarnya masih berumur muda itu akhirnya tewas dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka menunjukkan sisi keterkejutan yang dialaminya sesaat sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Sehun meraih sebuah sapu tangan putih dari sakunya. Menghapus jejak telapak tangannya dari pistol dalam genggamannya. Ia meletakkan _Resolte T95_ itu di tangan Suho. Setelahnya laki-laki itu memungut kembali sebuah kalung _rosario_ yang tergeletak di lantai, menggenggamnya dengan erat kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua jasad atau mayat tanpa jiwa itu tergeletak begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun keinginan untuk mempedulikannya.

Sehun menatap kedua peti mati itu sekali lagi. Lalu menutup sepasang obsidiannya. Memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk seorang teman sekaligus laki-laki yang pernah menjadi majikannya. Kedua manusia bodoh yang telah tertipu. Sepasang manusia yang telah pergi atas nama cinta. Sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya mesih hidup.

"_Aku harap kalian di terima di sisi __**Nya.**__ Untukmu Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao. __**Amiin**__..."_

**.**

**MEMORY**

**KrisTao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Special song _<strong>

**BAP ( I remember ) Yong Gook feat Yang Yeoseob**

**FT Island ( MEMORY )**

_Original story; Gia sirayuki-giaoneesan_

_Remake by; Gblue-Moon_

_Blog; gbluemoon . wordpress . com_

.

2014 September 06

23 . 10

Terima Kasih

GBLUE—MOON


End file.
